Nothing Compares
by Alcandre
Summary: Emma has been left. She's alone again. And it is slowly killing her.


Just a little one-shot I decided to write when I was listening to "Nothing Compare 2 U" sung by Sinead O'Conner. Wonderful song with a wonderful execution. If you don't know it…go listen to it now!

It's slightly different from what I've written in the past. But I really want to know what you think about it. Leave me a little note telling me what you think.

It's SwanQueen. And angst is heavy. So heavy. Don't like? Don't read.

This is separate from the Holiday Series.

Thanks to Laura…of course! Cause you rock!

I don't own OUAT. Duh.

* * *

"_Why can't you just grow up?"_

"_Grow up? Or do you mean become a tight ass like you?"_

_Brown eyes glared into green. Tempers were flaring, more so than usual. _

"_Someone has to be an adult! And I'd rather it not be our 12 year old son!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry, Madame Mayor! I'm sorry I'm not the perfect person you had in mind for your partner!"_

"_Far from it!"_

"_I'm sorry I can't seem to keep up with you in smarts, cooking, or even elegance!" _

"_Again, far from it!"_

"_Maybe you just need to find someone else! Maybe you need to find another Daniel!"_

"_Maybe I do!"_

_Green eyes watched as the front door slammed. And nothing else was heard…for a very long time._

Dear Regina,

It's been seven hours and fifteen days. That's all but it feels like a lifetime. And I think it's slowly killing me.

I didn't want to do this at first. Writing a letter I would never send. That's just weird. But I remember reading about someone else doing this. And let's face it, it's better than saying 'Dear Diary'. At least now I feel like I'm still talking to you. And I don't look crazy talking out loud to someone not there.

You took your love away from me. It's killing me.

I've been going out every night. And I sleep all day. That's the only way I can get through life right now. Days without you are cold and I can't stand to be awake at that time. And at least when I stay awake at night I don't miss your body next to mine so much.

Since you've been gone, I've realized that I can see and hang out with whoever I want. I do whatever I please. I could even eat my dinner at a fancy restaurant.

But nothing takes away these blues.

Emma

_The portal had closed behind her love and Henry. They left early one morning. Regina hadn't come home for a few days. Emma had gone looking for her. And found Henry. He cried into her stomach, saying that his mom was going back to the Enchanted Forest with Snow and James. She said she couldn't stay in Storybrooke anymore. And she wanted Henry with her. _

_Emma had hugged him. She told him to go with Regina. Regina would need him to keep her dark magic away. She would need his love. _

_And she had cried into his soft brown hair. And told him to take care of Regina for her. Since she wasn't going to be able to. _

"_You still love her so much!" He had protested. "Why don't you stop her?"_

"_Because she doesn't love me," was all she had said before kissing his forehead one last time. _

Dear Regina,

It's been so lonely without you here. I feel like the birds aren't even singing.

I seem to cry all the time now. I can't stop the tears from falling.

I would ask where I went wrong. Why did you leave? But I know. I know what happened. And I'm sorry.

Red told me I should start dating again. I told her no. Anyone I went out with would only remind me of you.

Emma

_Red stayed. She liked technology too much to go back. Granny went back. A few other people stayed. Not many, but enough to keep the town going. _

_Emma stayed in the mansion. It was home. More than the apartment. She could still smell Regina in their room. And it would make her cry. _

_She didn't leave the house very much. At least now during the day. It hurt. Everything hurt. _

_She kept the letters in a bundle on Regina's desk in her study. That's where she wrote them. She felt like she was closer to the brunette when she was in there._

_Even if it hurt._

Regina,

I was tired of feeling like this. I thought maybe I was sick. Not just heartbroken.

I went to see Dr. Whale.

You know what he said? He said (and I quote), "Emma, you better try to have fun, no matter what you do."

He's a fool.

I don't think anything is going to help me. I'm broken.

It's killing me.

Emma

_Days turned to weeks. And then things started blurring. Emma couldn't tell one day from the next. Her world had been torn apart. And there was no way it was going to get better. _

_They had been together for about a year. A wonderful year. It wasn't long enough. _

_They were both so hard headed. Snow once teased Emma saying "You two are going to kill each other one day." _

_No, Regina would just leave and that would kill Emma. That's all. _

Dear Regina,

The house is empty and cold without you and Henry. And those flowers you and Snow planted in the backyard…they died a few days after you left. It's like they knew.

I know that living with me wasn't always easy. It went both ways. But I'm willing to give it another try. If you are.

I've learned something. And it wasn't a sudden revelation. It actually started before you left.

Nothing compares to you.

Life is not the same without you.

It's empty.

And cold.

And I'm tired.

_The front door opened. Hushed whispers could be heard. Soft footsteps made their way to the study._

_As the door opened, a sad sight met her eyes. Her blonde was slumped over her desk, passed out, dried tears on her face, and her face pulled into a frown. Her hair was a mess and her face was gaunt. _

"_Mom? Is she okay?"_

_She just nodded and walked over to the desk, picking up the papers bundled together next to the blonde's hand. _

Dear Regina,

Nothing.

Nothing…

Nothing compares.

"_Oh, Emma," she whispered, softly touching the blonde's hand. "I'm so sorry."_

The End

So, what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Couldn't really care less? Let me know! Please!


End file.
